Daughters of the Empire
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Co. Written by Tinuviel Undomiel. My first Star Wars idea that I can call mine. Problems start to occur for Jan when someone from her past threatens to destroy the life she has worked hard to build, and reestablish the Empire, can Jan stop this person bef


Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars under any circumstances, neither do we own Dark Forces, thoughwe do own the Spirit of Victory

A/N Nerwen Aldarion:Hey ya'll usually I write CSI fics, but my sister who is JK obbsessed has gotten me into Star Wars so here I am writing an author's note for this idea that just popped into my head. Thanks sis, for encouraging my to write this down and telling me repeatedly that it does not suck. Cheers!

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: You guy's are gonna love this! I honestly couldn't belive it when my sister told me this fic, I nearly freaked, and began planning and planning all these ideas. My stuff comes later though. So all of you sit back, grab a bowl of popcorn and enjoy the show.

* * *

Daughters of the Empire

Chapter One: A Dishonorable Name

_Another successful mission,_ Jan thought _how many does that make? _She didn't know, she had long since stopped counting the missions she had been on, only the important ones mattered. Dark Trooper Project, Rusaan, Dessaan, those mattered. In the long run this one wouldn't.

All she wanted to do now was go home to Yavin IV and see Kyle. Jan smiled when she thought about seeing him again, since her capture their relationship had taken a new turn, feelings long since suppressed were now let out and Jan felt a feeling she had not felt in a very long time, completion. Life was finally being good to her, whether it was the Force's will or her own destiny, she didn't know, but now she knew nothing would keep her from being happy.

"Excuse me miss," a man stopped her on her way out of the building from her meeting with Mon Mothma, "You are Jan Ors are you not?"

"Yes I am," She told him wondering if this guy wanted just be able to say he had met her or really had something important to say.

"I have message for you, woman told me to give this only to you."

Jan raised her eyebrow, and was even more surprised that it was not a holograph but was on a simple datapad.

_Meet me at the Spirit of Victory in 1 galactic hour._

_Ena_

Jan's face turned white and her feeling of happiness left as if in hyperspace. Her mind was a blur as she made her way towards the cantina. _Why was she here now, what does she want? _Were the ones racing through her mind, but the most terrifying one was, _what will she do? _Jan was no fool; she could take away all that Jan had worked so hard to build.

Jan entered the cantina and took a seat at the bar, she ordered a drink. Her hands trembled slightly as she brought the glass to her lips. She stared at the door way waiting for Ena to walk in, her thoughts turned to what she would be like after all of these years, had she changed?

She knew she hadn't when she saw her walk in. Even though her face was obscured by the hood on her blue-gray velvet cloak, the richness of it told Jan all she needed to know. The way Ena walked as if she were above everyone in the room, the frightening thought was that she probably was.

She sat down next to Jan, graceful as could be, she took of her hood letting her rich curly golden-red hair ripple down her shoulders. Men in the cantina turned to stare at the gorgeous wonder before them, but Ena gave them a piercing gaze with her green eyes, silently telling them that they would never be good enough for her. Ena was still the walking spotlight that Jan remembered.

"Ena," She acknowledged in greeting.

"Jan," was the greeting she returned and then turned quickly down to business, "I assume you know of our father's death."

"Of course, it happened years ago."

"I suspected you would, you also probably danced in the streets along with the rest of the Rebels that you call friends."

That stung Jan slightly but she didn't show it, "it's the New Republic now," Jan said sternly then asked, "What you are doing here, I know you didn't just up and think that perhaps I didn't know of our father's death."

"You always assumed the worse in us sister is it any wonder why father turned you out?"

"I left on my own terms and you know why I did, what I would like is to know why you show up after all of these years."

She turned her nose up at Jan's impudence as she would call it, "Very well then, what I have asked you here for is to give you the chance to bring honor to your name again."

"I have honor enough here." Jan told her.

"You can reestablish yourself with our family, make father proud." Ena's eyes glittered with hope.

"I want nothing to do with your family." Jan said bitterly.

"Your family, or have you forgotten we are sisters."

"Half sisters, and you seemed very intent on making sure I remembered that when I was younger."

Ena shrugged it off, "If we worked together we can finish the job our father started and reestablish the glory of the Empire."

Jan stared stunned at what she had said, "That is your plan? You want to recreate the Empire to make him proud?"

"Of course," Ena smiled, "I'll recreate the Empire and bring glory to our father's name again. I Ena Tarkin will be the Empress of the Galaxy."

"You are a fool if you think that you could accomplish that, the Republic wouldn't let you, I wouldn't let you."

"I can do it, I've already started," She smiled proudly, "You can join me Jan, I will gladly welcome you back into our family. You can leave this pitiful alliance you joined and bring glory to the Tarkin name again. You can make father proud."

"I will never betray the Republic, I am loyal to it and will never ruin the life I have built here to join your foolish idea."

Now Ena's smile turned into an evil grin, her expression was of mock bewilderment, "I find it amazing that the Rebellion would take you under their wing, knowing your parentage and all." At Jan's silence she smiled even more, "Or do they?"

Jan's jaw tightened, Ena had the power to destroy Jan and she dangled it in front of her.

"I will not betray the life I have worked so hard for." She said sternly.

"Oh yes, this life I have heard so much about, you are the famous mercenary, excellent shot and pilot, destroyer of the Dark Trooper Project, holder of the location of the Valley of the Jedi," her smile was sugary sweet, so sweet Jan felt like gagging, "loyal friend to Jedi Kyle Katarn, and now even his lover."

Jan froze when Ena spoke his name, her chest tightened and her head felt light. Ena knew about Kyle! Her heart began to pound but Ena continued to taunt.

"How would he take to news if he learned that his lover was in fact the daughter of one of the most hated men of the Rebellion, what would he do hmm?" She mocked, "Would he still be loyal to you, would he still vow his love for you? Or will he abandon you as would the Republic if they learned of our father?"

Jan's hand tightened on the now empty glass, fear had long since wormed into her heart and was now feasting upon it like a parasite. She swallowed as the thought of Kyle leaving, of the Republic turning her away, what would she do if that did happen? Easy, she thought, I wouldn't be able to survive.

A fleeting thought came to her, join Ena and they may never know. But that was impossible either way the Republic and Kyle would learn and either way she would be left alone.

"I will never betray Kyle or the Republic." Jan stated one last time.

"Very well then," Ena rose, placing the velvet hood over her head, "You are foolish though to pass up this opportunity."

Jan said nothing; she didn't even look at Ena as she left. Jan sat at the cantina for a long time a million thoughts running through her mind. _When will they learn_, she wondered_, will they accept it? No, they never would._

_TBC_

* * *

Nerwen Aldarion: Ok I am so nervous, I hope you guys like it I really really hope you do. 


End file.
